


The Accident

by Kyra_s_Mirror



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_s_Mirror/pseuds/Kyra_s_Mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd never broken a promise before</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> for the fuckyeahjupiterascending.tumblr.com fic challenge 8: A Promise.
> 
> I've never, ever posted anything I write and then this happened  
> English is NOT my first language and I just, overall, think that I write like a robot.
> 
> I'm leaving this here and running away really fast now...

She had made him many promises over the years and never had she broken her word. That was a great part of what made their relationship work. Truth and trust. She had once promised, all shyness and warmth in his arms, that she would always trust him.  
Lies and deceit were the things that had made him hate Entitled, the constant smell that hung over them a reminder that he could not lay any trust in their words.

But never Jupiter.  
She had defied all that he had thought he knew about Royals. She had placed her trust in him and her gentle, caring and truthful manner had won him over, turned his world upside down. It had taken a long time for him to come to terms with his new life but he had finally let go somewhere along the way. 

Five years. They had been together for five years and he had to stop and wonder why she would do something like this now.  
He’d denied what his senses were telling him at first. The rise of her pulse, the nervousness in her voice. It was so alien to her, to his perception of her, that he told himself that it must have been in his head. Little things started piling up over the next few days, hints that something wasn’t right, that she was keeping something from him. 

And that led them to tonight. He was lying in their bed but couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about what it meant, about the fact that she was keeping something from him, didn’t trust him with something. It was even harder when she was sleeping next to him, a light and troubled sleep. Whatever she was not talking about was clearly gnawing at her. Not being able to stand it anymore, he slowly got out of bed and made for the private balcony adjoining their bedroom. He thought that the night air might help him settle his thoughts but they only kept going into circles.

For the first time in years he felt hopeless, his feelings rising in his throat like bile. His grip tightened on the railing and a burning sensation was starting behind his closed eyelids when he heard the door open and close. The sweet and alluring scent of her followed only seconds later.

“Did I wake you up?”  
He heard concern in her voice. It made him all the more confused.

Opening his eyes, he shook his head slowly  
“No.”

He heard her sigh and walk closer. She came to rest against his side, looking out at the stars next to him.

“I need to talk to you.”

He didn’t mean to get angry at her, but after the last two days, he didn’t what to think anymore.  
“Oh! So now you can trust me with it?”  
He’d rarely gotten angry at her and the bitterness in his voice surprised her. She gaped at him. 

She saw the turmoil in his eyes. The glance had been brief but she had learned how to read him.

“Fuck! Oh! Caine...I’m so sorry. I didn’t think…”  
She backed and fell more than sat on one of the patio chairs.  
“Please Caine, I panicked. Tell me I didn’t mess this up…”  
He heard her voice break. Jupiter wasn’t prone to cry for no reason. That combined with her use of the word “panic”...  
He relented a little and left the railing to sit on the chair opposite hers.  
She sniffled and rubbed away the tears rolling down her cheeks with the back of her hand. He could see her try to collect herself but more tears were coming down her eyes so she just ignored them.

“We’ve been really busy with that law so...um...it took me a while to realise that I was late...and I thought it was weird and I started thinking and then I realised that I’d forgotten to have my inoculation renewed”

It took him a moment to understand what she was talking about. He swallowed hard. Stunned.

“I didn’t want to make a fuss if it was just me being paranoid or something.”  
She huffed a shaking breath  
“We’ve never even talked about children or, or, starting a family…” her voice was rising in panic again, “I just...I just….and now you think I don’t trust you…” She dropped her face in her hands and started sobbing in earnest.

“You’re pregnant!”  
It came out as a whisper.  
He has expected many things but not that. He was so surprised that his anger momentarily vanished.  
He’d been so happy with Jupiter that he’d never even thought that he could have more.  
He breathed out a strangled laugh of disbelief, while tears were slowly pooling in his eyes.  
He tried to gather her to him, grabbing her wrists a gently pulling them away from her.  
She uttered a needy whimpering noise and rose from her spot only to climb onto his lap. 

“I’m so sorry!”

The tears were falling slow and hot on his cheeks

“I’m not going to lie, I’m still a little peeved at you.”  
He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his chin against her hair.  
“Right now I really feel like an idiot. I’m sorry, I should have just told you what was going on”  
She managed between sobs. They were less frequent as she started to calm down.  
“Yes, you should have.”  
He bent his head further and laid a kiss on her hair.  
“Your Majesty is really shit at keeping things from me, for the record,” She sobbed a laugh, “I could smell something was wrong two days ago.”  
“It was so out of the blue, I just couldn’t really believe it. How did I even forget that inoculation?”  
“I keep telling you that you’re running yourself ragged. Trying to change the gyre in three different ways at the same time.”  
She pressed a kiss to his collarbone and sighed.  
“I don’t even know if you want to have children.”  
He had to stop and actually consider it. It was something that had always been so much out of his reach that he’d never even thought about it.  
“Yeah”  
She raised her head at that and reached out to brush away his tears with her thumb.  
“I think you’ll be an amazing dad.”  
The corner of his mouth lifted in a smile, caught halfway between laughing and crying and he figured that he should just forget that he’d been angry at her.  
It wasn’t worth it.


End file.
